The Bravest Man I Ever Knew
by MargaritaVille108
Summary: Since he first met Snape, Harry harbored nothing but dislike for him; however, when the Hogwarts governors believe it's best to not hang his portrait in the headmaster's office, Harry puts aside those feelings to make sure Snape receives his recognition.


It feels so good to write again! In an interview I read that J.K. Rowling said that Harry would have made sure that Snape's portrait made it into the Headmaster's Office. This is my account of how that happened. Please review if you have time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The credit belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

The Bravest Man I Ever Knew

It seemed that every step Harry took echoed a hundred times louder than it did when he walked the halls of Hogwarts as a student, his footsteps accompanied by those of hundreds of others hurrying to their various classrooms or common rooms. The mid August sun poured in through the windows illuminating the corridors giving them an inviting look Harry had long wished to see since the battle had taken place, but even the lighted corridors could not dismiss the eerie air of an empty school. Hardly any of the Professors had yet returned from summer holiday, with the exception of Professor McGonagall who, acting as Headmistress, Harry knew had barely taken a week away from Hogwarts to get things back into order, and Filch who was lurking by the entrance hall displaying a slightly less disgusted countenance at Harry's arrival.

Harry had finally reached the seventh floor just as the staircase unhinged itself and moved to another corridor. He smiled slightly, recalling how afraid he was of getting lost on the staircases in his first year.

"Oh my dear boy!" Harry turned to see the Fat Lady, still in her portrait, tears running down her cheeks. Harry was a bit dumbfounded. She had never really showed much liking to him. The only time he'd ever seen her act emotionally was when she took off the night Sirius had entered the common room. Harry walked over to the portrait. "Morning," he greeted her. She sniffed a bit before replying, "Good morning dear. Oh it's so good to have you back!"

"It's good to be back," he said.

"Care to have a last look around?" she smiled opening slightly. Harry was tempted. It felt as though it'd been years since he'd sat on one of the overstuffed chairs or did his homework at one of the tables of the Gryffindor common room. He stepped forward ready to climb inside, but then stopped himself. He had other things to do. Professor McGonagall wanted him to come. "Maybe before I leave," he answered nodding his head in good bye and continuing down the corridor. "Alright then," the Fat Lady called with a hint of her stern voice to which Harry was used.

Within seconds of Harry's standing in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance the headmaster's office, the gargoyle leapt aside giving Harry a straight pathway to the spiral staircase. Somewhat surprised that he didn't have to provide a password, Harry hesitantly walked forward expecting that the gargoyle to move back at any moment. As the climbed the stairs he could hear voices from the office, getting louder and louder with each step. One, he instantly recognized as Professor McGonagall's. The others, he was unsure. They seemed to be having some sort of quarrel. The door to the office was left opened. Harry arrived just as Professor McGonagall was talking.

"And you're such a good judge of character," Professor McGonagall scoffed. "You worked with Malfoy for years and never thought a thing." One of the three wizards standing opposite Professor McGonagall was about to refute when Professor McGonagall noticed Harry standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Potter," she completely ignored the three wizards, who were now even more agitated, and walked over to Harry embracing him with a quick hug. "Hello Professor McGonagall…." he looked over to the three wizards unsure to whom he was introducing himself.

"Mr. Potter, these are members of the board of governors for the school," McGonagall stated sternly. "They seem to think that because they sit in their offices and sign pieces of parchment all day, they have the right to change this office." Harry remembered learning about the governors in his second year. They had all signed a petition for Dumbledore's removal as headmaster due to all the attacks on students after the Chamber of Secrets was opened. "The law gives us that right, Professor," said the tallest governor with graying hair tied in a ponytail. He was the only one that seemed to have no fear of Professor McGonagall.

"Have you no manners?" she questioned angrily gesturing towards Harry. The governor sighed angrily and walked over to Harry. "Good morning, Mr. Potter."

"Good morning," replied Harry. "If I might ask, what's all the fuss about?" The governor again tried to speak, but Professor McGonagall chose to answer.

"As you know, Mr. Potter, once a Headmaster dies his or her portrait takes residence in this office," she gestured toward the all portraits of previous headmasters, some who were nodding in agreement. Harry couldn't help, but glance toward the portrait of Professor Dumbledore who seemed to be listening to Professor McGonagall intently. "Well, these…they do not wish to include the portrait of Professor Snape." For a moment, Harry was confused. He had forgotten that while he was searching for horcruxes in what would have been his seventh year, Snape was acting headmaster. Professor McGonagall was looking near the doorway. Following her gaze, Harry discovered that she was staring at a large portrait of Professor Snape propped up against the wall. A strange feeling overcame Harry. He had not seen Snape's body since the night he died. There was a memorial service for all who were lost in battle and as well as private funeral for Snape attended by most of the Hogwarts staff, Harry, the Weasley family, and some members of the Order of the Phoenix, but, of course, Snape's body had not been visible. It was strange to his sullen face staring out at all those who looked at him.

"Eh hem," the governor cleared his voice to regain Harry's attention. "The Ministry of Magic does not believe that Professor Snape should be considered a proper headmaster…given the circumstances of the time."

Harry was not sure what happened inside. All of the sudden a rush of anger came over him. Maybe it was the way the governor said, "The Ministry," which rang to close to the way Delores Umbridge would say it. "What circumstances?" Harry asked sharply. The three governors as well as Professor McGonagall were a bit taken aback. The second governor spoke this time, "At the time of his position as headmaster, the state of things was…unstable and…"

"Well of course it was unstable…" Professor McGonagall chimed in.

"Please Professor," the grey-haired governor stopped her. He continued the explanation, "It was not a normal term for Hogwarts."

"So?" Harry raised his voice, almost not giving the governor enough time to finish. "Just because Voldemort had finally stepped out of the shadows, a Headmaster does not get his portrait on the wall?"

"Well, you obviously had a great deal of admiration for Professor Snape," the governor began. Harry almost laughed. He swore that he could see Snape's portrait role his eyes. "But, with all due respect, he was not a proper headmaster, not properly qualified, not properly appointed."

"Not properly qualified?" Professor McGonagall began. "What are these qualifications that I've never heard of? We've had so many different people become headmasters, teachers, ministry officials, healers…some who could just provide enough gold. Everyone in the position deserves the portrait." Many of the portraits on the office noisily agreed.

"We did not appoint Professor Snape," the third governor finally spoke, looking somewhat overwhelmed by all the talking portraits. Irritated, the grey-haired governor flicked his wand the portraits were silenced. "Oh so you're proud of whom you appoint? People like Phineas Nigellus who everyone hated?" Harry asked.

"Now see here, you unappreciative, uniformed youth!" Phineas Nigellus managed to break through whatever spell was cast by the governor, but Professor McGonagall silenced him once again. The governor ignored Harry's comment. Clearly angry, he stated, "Professor Snape was placed as headmaster under Voldemort," Harry notice a small quiver in his voice at mentioning the name, "and we will not reward that."

At that moment, the same feeling as before overcame Harry, only stronger. "You must be joking! Severus Snape," it was strange to say Snape's full name—Harry had never done that before, "was…"

"He was a death eater, known as a most faithful servant!" This time the governor cut off Harry.

"Have you not come up from inside the Ministry of Magic?" Harry yelled. "He was Dumbledore's man. It was all a lie! While all of you working under "minister" Pius Thicknesse, he was here fighting. He died fighting! He spent his whole life dedicated to Dumbledore, dedicated to this school! He was the bravest man I ever knew I will not have his sacrifice ignored!"

"With all due respect Mr. Potter, you do not have the authority to make that decision. In fact, I am not quite sure as to why Professor McGonagall requested your presence here." A fire lit in Professor McGonagall's eyes, but Harry did not give her time to react.

"I may not have the authority, but I will take this to the Minister of Magic."

"Minister Shacklebolt should not be bothered with such things."

"Minister Shacklebolt and Professor Snape were in league with each other fighting against Voldemort while you were cowering from Lucius Malfoy and all the other death eaters in the Ministry."

None of the governors seemed to have a response, looks of guilt and embarrassment lingering on their faces. "Very well," the grey-haired governor said defeated pointing his wand at the portrait of Snape and guiding it to a spot on the wall. "Good day Professor, Mr. Potter," he bowed his head slightly and turned to leave the room followed by the other governors who managed quick goodbyes as well before leaving. Professor McGonagall followed with a stern, "I'll show you out." Harry was pretty sure Professor McGonagall was not concerned with manners, but rather making sure the governors didn't think of anything else they wished to change at Hogwarts on their way down the staircase.

Harry took the minutes of silence to survey the room. He again met the eyes of Snape portrait. During the entire debate between him and McGonagall and the governors, Snape's portrait never uttered a word. Now, even though it was as subtle as it could be, Snape's expression changed from that of sullen disgust to a somewhat calm and even appreciative look. He was not anywhere near smiling, but Harry could tell for that brief second, something had changed. Not wishing to look at Snape's portrait any longer, he let his eyes continue to wander until they again fell on the portrait of Professor Dumbledore who was now smiling warmly at him.

"There were many occasions, Potter, when Professor Dumbledore was and would have been proud of you," Professor McGonagall came back into the office placing her hand on Harry's shoulder, "But I think, after what you just did, he would have never been more proud."


End file.
